


A Matter of Concern

by fifthhollow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: Jane and Maura venture to Storybrooke in a bid to find out where their good friend Emma Swan and her son disappeared to.ORRizzles dealing with Storybrooke's fairytale nonsense as Swan Queen deal with their shit.





	A Matter of Concern

Jane is starting to get annoyed, scratch that, Jane has been annoyed, and now she’s pissed off.

Not only did it take hours to get to Maine, the GPS wouldn’t stop leading them down the same looping back road while repeating, “Storybrooke, Maine, 2 miles straight ahead.”

Jane turns from the road to glance at Maura who has her eyebrows scrunched in frustration at the unapologetically empty road in front of them.

Eyes back on the road, Jane takes one hand off the wheel to reach into her pocket, pulling the Welcome to Storybrooke postcard out, looking down at it, wondering, not for the first time, why Emma and Henry disappeared.

“You will reach Storybrooke, Maine in one mile,” the now familiar robotic voice chirps from Maura’s phone, drawing Jane from her thoughts.

_Wait, did it just say ‘one’ mile?_

“Jane, did-“

“Yeah Maur, it did,” Jane chooses to glare at the road in front of her like it’s a perp that she had to run down, instead of turning to face what was undoubtedly a very confused Maura Isles, “About time, too.”

“You’ve been driving at a consistent rate of forty miles per hour for the past twenty minutes without making a single change to your course. There is no-“

Jane is unable to question why Maura has suddenly stopped talking because at that very moment the bizarre sensation of tidal waves slamming into her overcomes Jane.

She barely manages to keep the car from swerving off the road.

As suddenly as the feeling appeared, it disappeared, leaving Jane breathless and confused.

Jane slams her foot on the brake, waiting until the car skids to a complete stop before turning to face her companion, who is looking at her with wide eyes, “Jane-“

“I’m guessing you felt it too?”

“What was that?”

“I was really hoping you’d be able to tell me.”

“Perhaps… a mix of a drastic change in in air pressure combined with some strong electromagnetic pulse could produce similar results, it would also explain why the GPS was acting up, but those conditions being present here of all places is highly improbable.”

“Impossible, huh? Maybe that was like a Mystery Spot or something…”

Turning back to the road, Jane notices a large sign that she’s 85% sure wasn’t there a second ago.

“Welcome to Storybrooke, point five miles… If this is a regular occurrence, there’s a chance someone in town can tell us what that was.”

“Better yet, maybe Emma can tell us.”

Starting the car down the road once more, Jane sees the town quickly come into view. Jane and Maura find themselves slowly rolling down the town’s Main Street. Jane turns into a parking lot about half a block away from a small town diner.

“Alright, Maura, let’s grab something to eat at this diner. Even if whoever runs this place doesn’t know anything about Emma and Henry, they can at least tell us about a place to stay the night.”

“I hope there is an inn in town. I, for one, don’t want to go through that spot more times than necessary.”

“You and me, both.”

A bell tinkles softly over the heads of Rizzoli and Isles as they pass through the entrance to the diner.

Detective Rizzoli scans her surrounds casually.

The diner is empty apart from a short, scruffy man sat at the counter and what seems to be a father and daughter sitting across from each other at a booth near the door.

The man in the booth catches her eye and his face automatically crumbles into a dark scowl. The man keeps eye contact with Jane until she and Maura sit at one of the booths, at which point he returns to smiling at his daughter.

Curiously, there doesn’t seem to be a cook, cashier, or any other type of employee on the premises.

It's not long after Jane and Maura sit down that a teenager comes barreling through the Diner doors and approaches the counter where he takes the seat right next to the drunk even though there are many empty ones available.

"It's Henry," Jane whispers taking hold of Maura's hands, in an attempt to communicate that she shouldn't turn around. 

A waitress appears dressed in a uniform from the 50' s and sporting a warm smile.

"Hey, Red."

"Hey, kiddo. I guess you're here to pick up the orders for you and the sheriff?" Red says disappearing into the kitchen.

"Yeah, can I get my mom's usual, too?"

"Okay, just give me a second."

Red reemerges seconds later with three takeout boxes. Henry pays and walks out. 

The woman behind the counter makes her way over to where Jane and Maura are seated, her smile only marginally colder than when she was talking to Henry.

"Why, hello there, I haven't seen you two around here before?"

This feels like a test but for the life of her, Jane can't figure out how or why.

"Yeah, we're from Boston."

The waitress' smile dims considerably, "Wow, really? I've always wanted to head out there. I guess y'all want some menus , then? I'll be back with them in a jiff."

 _I swear if this town doesn't quit it with the x-files nonsense,_ Jane thinks idly.

The waitress reappears with menus in hand, "Here you go, Oh, where are my manners, my name's Red," she says reaching her hand out to be shaken, first to Maura then to Jane.

"I'm Maura and this is Jane," Maura responds cheerfully.

"If there's anything I can do to make your visit to our pleasant little town better, just let me know."

"Actually,  _Red,_ a friend of ours recently moved here and we've been having trouble tracking her down to catch up. You wouldn't happen to know an Emma Swan, would you?" Jane says, careful to keep her tone and body casual.

In one second, Red's eyes lose all pretense of warmth, her nostrils flare, and her jaw tenses. If she didn't know better Jane would swear that she was looking at a wild animal, not a young girl.

In the next, the smile is back but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"No, I can't say I do."

**Author's Note:**

> THis work is unbetaed.
> 
> Find me at fifthhollow.tumblr.com


End file.
